


A Rock and a Hard Place

by colonel_bastard



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard
Summary: They’ve been hitting the Big Box again, getting themselves worked up into such a frenzy that they just can’t take it anymore and finally crash to the floor in a tangle of grasping hands and hungry mouths.aka batman forever is a movie about a gay nerd who gets rejected by his crush so he gets a fabulous makeover and a big scary sugar daddy to bankroll his revenge and honestly... #goals





	A Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so what happened is i watched batman forever every single day until this fic sprang fully-formed from the darkest corners of my mind like pegasus from the neck of medusa

-

\- 

-

Harvey’s a biter. 

Now, in all fairness, Edward expected that. He just didn’t expect Harvey to bite so _hard_. 

It’s fantastic. 

“Oh, you _animals!_ ” he shrieks in glee, his arms flung around Harvey’s neck, Harvey’s teeth buried in the crook of his shoulder. “Hurt me like you mean it!” 

They’ve been hitting the Big Box again, getting themselves worked up into such a frenzy that they just can’t take it anymore and finally crash to the floor in a tangle of grasping hands and hungry mouths. Edward’s pinned on his back in a matter of seconds, Harvey shoved into the space between his open legs, grinding down on him with all his weight. He’s got one hand braced on the floor and the other clenched in a fistful of Edward’s hair, and right now he’s probably trying to decide whether or not he wants to bite straight through to the jugular. That’s the fun thing about Harvey. He always keeps you guessing.

“Come on—” Edward pants, squirming against him like a cat in heat. “Come on, Harvey— come _onnnnn_ —”

It occurs to him that he doesn’t actually know what he’s goading Harvey to do. He just knows that he wants Harvey to do it to _him_. He’s known that ever since he saw him on the TV that night, wreaking his own delicious brand of havoc at the circus. _Yep_ , he remembers thinking, clear as a bell, _I want that crazy bastard to wreak his havoc on me_. 

Well, mission fucking accomplished. 

He gasps in ecstasy as Harvey yanks his jaws off his neck, leaving behind a dark patch of drool on the green bodysuit and a ripening bruise on the flesh underneath. Edward barely has time to gulp down one desperate lungful of air before Harvey attacks his mouth in a kiss that’s all teeth, ravenous, the grip in Edward’s hair pulled so tight that he can feel it all the way down at the base of his spine. 

It’s still not enough. Brazen with neediness, Edward cants up his hips to wrap his legs around Harvey’s waist, digging in his heels like a set of spurs. The effect is the same— Harvey surges forward, rutting against him with such force that Edward is driven backwards, his back dragging uncomfortably across the floor. It’s perfect. So is the feeling of Harvey’s dick grinding against his own, separated only by one layer of green lycra and two different patterns of trouser wool. Edward tears his mouth free so he can throw back his head, his fists clutched at the lapels of Harvey’s sublimely ridiculous jacket. 

“Ohoho, _yeah_ ,” he exults. “You know what I like about you, babe?” He grins up at him, shameless. “Every time is a ménage à trois.”

Harvey makes a sharp, guttural sound that might almost be a laugh, his hand moving from Edward’s hair to his throat, the grip curled into something just shy of a stranglehold. Edward lolls his mouth open and nuzzles into his grasp, daring him to do it. 

“If we didn’t know any better,” Harvey muses, his fingers creeping up to fasten around Edward’s jaw. “We might think you were mocking us.” 

“Boys, boys,” Edward coos, fearless, reaching up to take Harvey’s face in his hands. “Don’t get upset. I really do mean it. From the bottom.” He deliberately rocks his hips. “Of my _heart_.” 

That elicits a growl of satisfaction, and Harvey releases his grip on Edward’s chin so he can give it a tap with his fist in warning. Then he plants both hands on the floor on either side of Edward’s head and flexes his weight in a slow, deliberate grind that makes Edward groan and roll his eyes back into his skull. 

“Impudent boy,” Harvey growls, his head bowed to graze his teeth against Edward’s ear. “How you confound us.” 

“Oooh, show me, Harvey.” Edward arches his back up from the floor in offering. “Spank me.” 

Of course that only confounds Harvey further. The act itself may be submissive, but the attitude is unmistakably demanding, and that’s a contradiction that he can’t abide. This is not a request. It’s an imperious command, and for a second Harvey can’t decide if he wants to comply or refuse. Undaunted, Edward makes a show of licking his lips, leaving them parted for lascivious effect.

“Well? Is that a yes or a no?” He simpers and cocks his head. “Or do you need to flip a coin first?”

The taunt itself is a coin toss. There’s a fifty-fifty chance that it might trigger Harvey’s berserker switch and send him screaming off the deep end— but fortunately for Edward, the gamble pays off. At this point Harvey is too horny to lose his temper. He smiles instead, the sort of smile that calls to mind sharks and alligators and other unpredictable carnivores. 

“The coin is justice.” He winks with his left eye. “We see no need for that here.” 

“Mmmm,” Edward purrs. “I love it when you talk dirty.” 

He leans up to deliver a quick, teasing kiss to Harvey’s mouth, only to moan in pleasure when Harvey catches Edward’s bottom lip between his teeth and holds him there. At the same time Harvey centers his weight over his right arm and brings his left hand up to Edward’s side, squeezing hard enough to leave a palmprint on his ribcage. Edward wriggles with all the exhilaration of a fish that knew exactly what it was doing when it bit down on the hook. 

“Yeah—” he gasps. “Yeah baby— like you _mean_ it—”

Harvey’s inexorable hand travels down towards Edward’s hip, moving out along the thigh, dragging his nails over the pattern of black question marks. Giddy with anticipation, Edward slides his own hands to the back of Harvey’s neck and laces his fingers together to hold on tight. He doesn’t bother to stifle his yelp when Harvey hoists him up by the ass, pulling him in until they’re pelvis to pelvis, their cocks pressed flush against each other. Edward wants to stay there forever, and he crosses his ankles at the small of Harvey’s back so he can keep it that way.

“ _Hnnnh_ — yes—” He ruts against Harvey’s belly, ecstatic. “Spank me, Daddy— I’m bad, I’m _bad_ —”

“You are,” Harvey rumbles, “ _wicked_.”

He punctuates the declaration with an emphatic slap, the palm of his hand connecting with Edward’s ass like a crack of thunder. At the same time he grinds down with his hips, and the combined effect is enough to make Edward shriek in overwhelmed, unabashed bliss. The sound turns into a quavering whine as Harvey starts humping him in earnest, pounding Edward into the floor to a counterpoint of vigorous, violent spanks, always at full strength, nothing held back. If it weren’t for Harvey’s hand braced over his shoulder, Edward would have been driven halfway across the room by now. Now it’s true that over the years Edward has had his fair share of…. interesting lovers... but no one’s ever gone full-tilt batshit wild on him like Harvey does.

And it’s funny— at moments like this, there’s always a part of him that wishes he could send a message back in time to Ed Nygma, teenaged gay computer nerd, outcast loner and social freak, and tell him: _hang in there, kiddo, because the payoff’s gonna be **huge.**_

“Don’t stop—” he wheezes, all of his weight arched onto his shoulders, his thighs clenched around Harvey’s waist. “Hurt me— Harvey— _hurt me_ —”

He almost sobs when Harvey spanks him so hard it sounds like a gunshot. The shock is doubled when Harvey grabs the same spot and holds on, hefting Edward up against him to maximize the friction between them. At this point he’s supporting the both of them with just the pillar of his one planted hand, and _god_ , he is _strong_ — sometimes Edward really does believe that there are two men in there, one to pin him down and the other to lift him up, leaving him trapped between a rock and a hard place. Two unstable maniacs for the price of one. Edward must be the luckiest boy alive. 

“ _Unnngh_ — yes— you brutes— you absolute _fiends_ —” He’s really babbling now; he must be close. “You’re _terrible_ — don’t stop— don’t— _stop_ —”

“Enough talk,” Harvey snarls. “ _Come_ , boy.” 

That’s all it takes. Two seconds later and orgasm hits Edward like a cattle prod, his body jerking and bucking with the force of it, his arms and legs locked around Harvey in a death grip. Oh, it’s a good one— and it gets even better when Harvey nails his ass with another rough spank, timed just right to push him into one last surge of climax. The man is never satisfied until he wrings out every last drop. Edward gives it up with a glorious howl, and for just a few precious seconds, his restless mind goes beautifully, blissfully blank. 

There’s no time to bask in it, of course. As soon as Edward stops twitching Harvey drops him like a hot potato, leaving him to sprawl out on his back, dazed and spent. Relentless, Harvey immediately climbs on top of him, crawling up the length of Edward’s body until he’s straddling his chest. There he shifts up onto his knees and wordlessly starts to undo his belt buckle. Still reeling with aftershocks, Edward nonetheless manages to prop himself up on his elbows, his hands fumbling with Harvey’s button and fly, his mouth already salivating with excitement.

“Yeah, give it to me—” he pants. “Come on, Harvey— let me have it—”

Their competing hands get all tangled up together as they race to yank open Harvey’s trousers. Somehow they manage just enough for Edward to reach in and haul out Harvey’s cock. He barely has time to take hold and aim it towards his eager mouth before Harvey grabs him by the head and shoves himself forward, slamming into the back of Edward’s throat in a sucker punch that makes him gag. A real romantic, this guy. Edward wouldn’t have him any other way.

Harvey can take it from here. Edward doesn’t even try to control the pace, he just hangs on to Harvey’s belt and lets go of everything else, leaving himself entirely at Harvey’s mercy. There won’t be any— but that’s kind of the point. If he wanted mercy he wouldn’t have come to this lair in the first place. What he _wants_ is to be facefucked like it’s going out of style, and in that case, Harvey is the perfect men for the job. 

Both hands fisted in Edward’s hair, Harvey goes at him hard and fast, his heavy breathing only broken by the occasional strained growl. He never says much. Edward, on the other hand, would be chattering up a storm, if only he could. He settles for being obscenely noisy instead, gulping and moaning in wanton abandon, the tone of his cries unmistakably pleading for more, more, _more_. He’s making a goddamn spectacle out of himself. Tears are leaking out of his eyes and when he squirms his hips he can feel the warm, sticky mess he made in his bodysuit, the damp green lycra clinging to his groin and thighs. _Oh_ , he thinks, _if my friends could see me now_. Delirious with pleasure, he gazes up at Harvey and whines his undying gratitude. The plaintive sound wracks Harvey with an uncontainable full-body shudder. 

“That’s our boy,” he rasps, his shoulders hunched as climax bears down on him. “Like you _mean_ it.” 

Overjoyed, Edward lets himself be dragged in until he’s taken Harvey all the way to the hilt, his jaw stretched until it aches. Then Harvey comes with a roar, his cock jumping in Edward’s throat, filling him up while he gladly chokes on it. He’s pretty sure his lung capacity has actually improved since he started sucking Harvey’s dick. God knows it gets tested often enough— even after the orgasm passes, Harvey keeps him pinned there, stuffed and suffocating, Edward’s face turning red from the strain. He knows he has to wait. A few seconds later and there it is— Harvey comes again. It’s always a smaller load the second time, but there’s _always_ a second time, and Edward genuinely has no idea how he does it. He just knows that he doesn’t get to come up for air until they’ve both had a turn. 

Finally Harvey pulls his cock out of Edward’s mouth with a wet pop of suction. Edward immediately collapses back to the floor, wheezing and gasping and totally content. He doesn’t protest when Harvey sits heavily on his stomach, even though the weight squeezes his oxygen intake in half. He just takes faster, shallower breaths in his chest, his hands settled on Harvey’s thighs, which he rubs and squeezes like a cat making biscuits. Harvey looks down at him with a distant, inscrutable expression. Edward answers with a dopey, fucked-out smile. 

“You know,” he says. “I could have sworn I tasted two different flavors of trouser gravy just now.” 

Harvey makes that sound again, that clipped bark that can’t decide if wants to be a laugh or a snarl. He gives Edward’s chin one last warning tap with his fist, then clambers up to his feet and stands in a straddle over Edward’s supine form while he tucks his dick back into his pants. Edward’s in no hurry to get up yet. In fact he’s not even sure if he can. He just lies back and palms at his aching groin through the front of his bodysuit, reveling in his debauched state, his gaze idly tracking the motions of Harvey getting zipped and buckled again. Harvey catches him staring and tilts his head, his eyes narrowed. Edward can’t resist the impulse to bite his lower lip and wink. 

“So,” he breathes. “Do ya love me, Harvey?”

He says it without thinking, without meaning anything. He certainly doesn’t expect Harvey give him a conspiratorial nudge in the ribs with the toe of his boot. 

“Perhaps,” he smirks. “We have grown fond.” 

Edward blinks. He’s too surprised to think of something clever to say in response. Harvey nudges him again with the opposite foot, just to make sure he got then point across, then turns without another word and saunters off for a couple of cigarettes. Left at a bit of a loss, Edward rests his hands on his belly and stares up at the distant ceiling. 

_Is this love? Or criminally psychotic codependency?_

Well… why can’t it be both?

A grin starts to creep across Edward’s face. Raising one hand into the air, he grandly scrawls an invisible message with an unseen pen.

“Dear Diary,” he says out loud in the empty room. “ _Jackpot!_ ”

 

 

 

 

_______________end.


End file.
